Right here in my arms
by untouchablegoth
Summary: I got this story from a H.I.M song, very ROMY, one-shot.
1. Default Chapter

There was a banging sound that woke him from his slumber.  
  
"Danm it." He was having such a nice dream too. "What de hell was dat?" he asked himself mostly as he sulked out his room slamming the door shut then hitting the wall.  
  
"Are new flat-mate, mate." Replied Pyro pausing for a second, and stopped flipping his lighter, then repeated over and over again "flat-mate, mate." Then shrugged and walked off. Remy watched him as he went down the corridor, "hold up mate, I think ya know 'er, that one ya 'napped?"  
  
Remy felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat, "Rogue" he whispered. Then ran to where he heard the banging.  
  
. X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
All she could see was her reflection, wherever she turned there was a mirror. Mirrors for walls, and light bulbs for a ceiling. She moved around the box, banging on the mirrors her fists came into contact with. "Magneto? Mags? Please let meh out." Her powers had been evolving since she came home from New Orleans. According to the professor, Remy helped her with her powers somehow. Now she could use all the powers of people she had absorbed, of course she asked them all first if she could, but she could not still control her own powers yet. So she could have used any power to get out of there but not only did she have all there powers, she also had all there weaknesses. So thanks to Storms' fear of small spaces, her powers wouldn't work.  
  
"Great," she muttered under her breath, as she rested her back against the wall and slid down it, "Ah cahn tahke ohn Apocalypse, but Ah cahn't get out of a fuckin' box, NAH AH FUCKIN' WELL CAHN'T CAN AH?" she screamed "Mags, Ah know ya cahn hear mah, the whalls are ta-whay, lahke ah fish bowl, Gawd ah'm stuck in ah fuchin' fish bowl, Please Ah'll do ahnythin, just let meh outta here."  
  
. X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
He walked around with her, where every she moved he copied it, it made him feel closer to her, connected to her, he loved it. He reached up to her face and stroked it, lovingly. It was all his fault, he helped her control her powers, now Magneto wanted those powers, why else would he want her?  
  
. X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Nothing, maybe she was wrong, maybe its just her. She stood up and walked over to the opposite wall, put her hands above her head and rested her head below them, and started to cry.  
  
. X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
He looked down at her. All he wanted to do was brush her tears away and hug her. Could she see him? He could see her. His half bent arms hands were on hers, and her face was by his bare chest. When he heard a door open he jumped back into the shadows and put up his mental shields tighter when he saw it was Magneto and Mastermind.  
  
"Do you think you can do it?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," Masterminds voice replied to Magneto, there voices contrasted one, loud and powerful, the other, snakeish and cunning, "but, my lord, her mental shields are strong, I need someone to ease her. To make her let her guard down."  
  
"I'll get Gambit." He snapped, "He can charm her." He knew this was his only chance to come out or he will be found that he had been watching her.  
  
"No need, mon capitan, Gambit be right here." He stepped forward.  
  
"Good, charm her." He ordered him, pointing at Rogue, who now had gone back to sitting by the wall, her head back looking at the ceiling eyes closed because of the lights.  
  
"Oui, sir, is dis sound proof?" he asked, tapping on the box with a fist, lightly.  
  
"We can hear her but she can't hear us." Magneto said half-heartedly. Remy just nodded and was now looking for a door. Magneto seeing that swung his hand and a door swung open next to Remy and he entered.  
  
He stood there looking at the door even after it was closed, thinking about what to say, what to do, but there was nothing.  
  
"Remy?" asked a quite, worried, southern voice behind him.  
  
He sucked in a long breath, "Oui, chere." He breathed out. "Remy what ahre ya doin' here?" she asked as she stood up, Remy watched her do this in the mirror.  
  
"I was sent in here to charm you, chere." He said in a hard, netral voice, the same as he had before. He saw Rogue walk up to him and turned around to see two glassy emerald eyes. He could hear her breath in and out long, staggered breaths .  
  
"No, Ah meahn why aren't ya in New Orleans? Why ahre ya here?" she asked, then looked down at the floor, she loved those eyes of his, but not when they had no emotion, not when they were so hard, not now.  
  
"He has ways........." He paused, he had to think of a way to get her to look into his eyes again, he got it, she hates it when he says stuff in his fighting, emotionless voice, exceptionally when its what she loves to be called. "Chere."  
  
She looked up, hate in her eyes, and got out, "Dohn't chall meh that-" before he charmed her, mentally telling her ' It's alright, chere, I'll get you outta here, even if dat kills me.' Then let down his empathy powers to find out how she feels, one stopped him dead in his tracks, love, she loved him.  
  
"Chere," He whispered now letting his emotions run free. He cupped her face and breathed out an "I love you too." Then kissed her, him, drinking up her taste, her, drinking up his mental blocks, to block out storms fears and be free to use all her powers, his feelings, his anger and hate to Magneto, his love, for her, his helpnessless, how he wants to leave but can't, his fear, of either Mags or Sabertooth, maybe both, and his energy, so she has the power to use all her powers.  
  
After Remy fell to the ground, Rogue used Mag's powers to open the door, and Jean's to levitate out, while lifting Remy up and out behind her, but as soon as she was out, Sabertooth jumped out of the corner and attacked Remy. Rogue turned around and screamed as she saw Sabertooth push a now semi-awake Remy into the cage and stalked in himself with Magneto closing the door behind him.  
  
"NO!" Rogue cried out, and ran to where the door was, banging on where it was when she got there.  
  
"Now now, my child," A cool voice reached her ears," You know that won't work, don't you, Miss Rogue?"  
  
"Fuck ya." She turned to face him and gasped when her eyes meet a pair of icy blue ones. Ice, cracked ice, the kind of ice that when you touch it your finger gets stuck. She was lost in those eyes , like she was with Remy's only this was different. The pain, The love, betrayal, hate. Rogue, according to the professor, was an eyepath. It's like an empathy only its when you look in there eyes, and when she does she absorbs peoples emotions. It's part of her new and improved powers (p.s. I made this up so if you can use it, but ask me first, kay) Finally when she turned away, she was hit by several bars of metal, then dragged across the room and pinned to a wall, one, around her neck, forcing her to watch, the now fully conscious, Remy get the crap beating out of him.  
  
"NO!!! STOP IT!!! Please. She cried out, "please." She whimpered, now crying.  
  
"Now, my darling, only two ways Sabertooth will stop, One: I tell him to and that will only happen when I get what I want of you," Rogue cringed, she was being used again." Or two: When Remy is dead, so my child, which is it?"  
  
Rogue looked away, eyes glazed over. Then looked him dead in the eyes, Brown against blue. "Oh, Eric, you already know the awrser to that."  
  
Magneto's brow crinkled up "Charles" he breathed out. Turning around to meet the eyes of the X-men.  
  
Magneto clenched his fist, making all the metal around his tighten up, including the bars holding Rogue to the wall, making her black out.  
  
. X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
"Remy?" She asked when she woke up. 


	2. Sorry

Sorry, I know I got a lot of reviews saying, 'Upload a new chap, soon' but this is a one-shot. Unless.............I think you can guess what I want. 


End file.
